warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaq Draco
Inquisitor Jaq Draco; note the electro-tattoo of the mysterious Ordo Hydra on his face]] ]] Jaq Draco was a secret Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus, active in late 38th Millennium to early 39th Millennium. He purportedly uncovered widespread conspiracies involving numerous high-ranking members of the Inquisition itself, as well as highly sensitive information regarding the Emperor. It is also said that he was the only human to ever penetrate the fabled Black Library without the Eldar's prior knowledge and consent. He may have been declared Renegade by the Inquisition, and he was reported to have died within the Webway in early M39 under mysterious circumstances. Background The Inquisition refuses to acknowledge the existence of any records pertaining to a "Jaq Draco" or any such person's activities. Additionally, some Imperial scholars have speculated that the person never existed and his actions never happened. These scholars maintain that such charade may have been in reality part of an elaborate, complicated hoax by either the Eldar or the Forces of Chaos to influence and destabilize the Imperium, through the casting of doubts about (and therefore weakening) both the Imperium's ever-vigilant secret security and intelligence service (the Holy Inquisition) as well as faith in the Emperor himself. The Inquisition encourages this scholarly view -- if it hasn't actually secretly initiated it. Accordingly, any information that may surface about anyone named "Jaq Draco" and/or his actions is liable to be immediately labeled fraudulent, hostile disinformation, and to be purged by the Inquisition. Information has indeed come to light, if only temporarily and in fragments, in the intervening millennia. The sources include Imperial research reports with initial low-level access that have since been reclassified with much higher clearance; third-party personal correspondence by Inquisition informants that may have been temporarily waylaid; and raw Imperial intelligence reports whose content was perhaps seen by unauthorized personnel while in transit. One such report, an intercept of Eldar comm traffic, suggested that the Eldar Hierarchy may have similarly suppressed any knowledge of Draco and his actions as they pertain to that race. It is thought that if any actual records about Draco do exist, they are likely sealed under the highest Inquisitorial authority. History Sometime in the early 39th Millenium Draco was approached by Zephro Carnelian, an agent of the Illuminati, who saw him a potential recruit. The Illuminati's allied Eldar Farseers had foreseen the recruitment of Draco into the Illuminati's ranks as a necessity to stave off a terrible disaster for the entire galaxy in the future. He was initially manipulated by the Illuminati into joining the Ordo Hydra, a rogue faction of the Illuminati that operated within the Inquisition, as an unwilling double agent. After finding out the true nature of the Ordo Hydra and its plan to psychically enslave Mankind in the hope of using the concentrated psychic power of the entire race to destroy Chaos, he travelled to Terra with his associates, entered the Imperial Palace, and telepathically communed with the Emperor within the Sanctum Imperialis in the Imperial Palace where the Golden Throne lies (Draco was both a psyker and a competent Emperor's Tarot reader). Draco informed the Emperor of the plot and asked him to take stops to prevent it from comign to fruition. The audience with the Emperor was an experience that left Draco both confused about the stability of the Emperor's mind within the Warp and doubtful that the Imperium would be able to weather the many threats to its existence. What actions the Emperor and the Imperium took against the Ordo Hydra is not recorded in Imperial records, but clearly their plot was defeated. Following these events, Draco entered stasis for 100 standard years. Some time after waking up, he learned of his manipulation by the Illuminati and the Eldar -- he been declared a Renegade by the Inquisition in the interim for his collusion with the Illuminati -- and subsequently accomplished another unique feat: without the Eldar's knowledge, and accompanied by his associates, he managed to enter the Eldar Webway, find the location of the legendary Black Library, enter it, and abscond with the Book of Rhana Dandra -- an eschatological prophetic Eldar volume outlining the "End Times" of the galaxy. After learning the Eldar language from a captured Harlequin, he used the information in the Book of Rhana Dandra to help him find a legendary, and hitherto unknown location in the Webway that was also the object of a millennial-long search by the Harlequins: a particular crossroads where Time is in flux and can be reversed. After some unforeseen developments at that location, and thinking that his plans had failed, a despairing and remorseful Draco tricked one of his associates into believing that Draco was possessed by a daemon of Tzeentch. As was pre-arranged in the case of such a dangerous eventuality, his companion then killed him on the spot. However, it seems that Draco's consciousness survived, and was last shown to be roaming the Webway as a disembodied spiritual presence. It is not known whether the location of Draco's death -- the crossroads of No Time or Flexible Time -- had anything to do with his consciousness's survival outside of the Warp. Related articles *Stalinvast Sources *''The Inquisition War'' (Novel) by Ian Watson. The new omnibus edition contains the trilogy Draco (previously released as Inquisitor), Harlequin and Chaos Child, as well as two interconnecting short stories. Category:D Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Imperial Ordo